villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the supporting character-turned-secondary antagonist of Monsters University. He is http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/James_P._Sullivan Sulley and Mike's arch-rival (as well as Mike's former best friend), Mr. Waternoose and Fungus's former boss, and Johnny Worthington and Chet Alexander's former best friend. In the first film, Randall planned to kidnap children and extract their screams through his Scream Extractor to get more power and become rich whilst beating Sulley and Mike, along with his minions' assistance. However, when Sulley arrived to save Boo, he destroyed the Scream Extractor and foiled his plan. In a great rage, Randall brutally fought Sulley and tried to kill him, only to be stopped by being hit in the face with a snowball thrown by Mike and then getting punched out by Sulley. After a long chase in the door factory going through millions of hidden doors, Randall was finally defeated when Boo conquered her fear of him, beat him up (right before Randall could finish Sulley), and helped Sulley throw him through a door into the human world in a trailer park home (in which he was beaten by a mother with a shovel) supposedly forever. Biography ''Monsters University '']] In the film, a teenaged Randall starts off as a shy, sweet, and lonely nerd who was Mike's only friend and roommate before he met Sulley. They first meet when Mike is told that his roommate is also aiming to be a top scarer. Randall greets Mike quite happily while shaking his hand. A little accident then happens, making Randall quickly turn invisible, surprising Mike. Randall tells him he is afraid of doing that in class, but Mike reassures him and tells him to lose his glasses when he turns invisible since they give it away that he is there. That night, Randall bakes some cupcakes which spell out, "BE MY PAL" in an attempt to make some more friends and goes outside to do so. Mike then meets Sulley, who is running from students of a rival school with their stolen pig mascot Archie. Then an intense chase occurs when Archie begins running away. Sulley and Mike frantically chase after it and Mike smashes into Randall (who is showing his cupcakes to some other kids), knocking his cupcakes into the sky. Four of them land on Randall's face, spelling out, "LAME." Later, Randall is helping Mike try out some new scaring tactics. Then in class, Mike and Randall both sit together studying, when Sulley walks by and knocks over Mike's piled books in an uncaring way. This infuriates Mike, who asks for an apology, but Randall, afraid of getting into a fight, tells Mike to just move somewhere else. After a little incident with Sulley and Mike, Dean Hardscrabble arrives and breaks it up and Randall slowly walks back and turns invisible, not wanting to be involved in anything. He later abandons Mike by joining Roar Omega Roar with his new best friends Johnny Worthington and Chet Alexander at the Scare Games, as opposed to joining Oozma Kappa. To make matters worse, he eventually participates in humiliating Oozma Kappa in front of the entire university. Though disheartened by the rift his opposition towards Mike in the games has caused between him and Mike, Randall's desire to be accepted and socially popular compels him to remain where he is. During the Scare Games, Sulley and Randall race each other into a little girl's room and as Randall turns invisible and is about to scare the girl dummy, Sulley ruins it by roaring loudly at the dummy, thus messing up Randall's camouflage pattern and causing him to fall onto a carpet with hearts on it, which makes him match its color. Despite getting back up and roaring at the dummy, Sulley ends up winning. Now covered in hearts, Randall returns to his team, only to bump into Johnny, who is appalled by Randall's appearance and Chet sarcastically says, "Way to go, BOGGS!", and Randall is kicked out of Roar Omega Roar. He glances at Oozma Kappa, changes back to his normal color, and bitterly says, "That's the last time I lose to you... ''Sullivan!". Ever since this incident, Randall developed his grudge against Sulley and Mike (feeling betrayed) and slowly becomes their new enemy. ''Monsters, Inc. Randall first appears using his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. When Mike screams and jumps back in fear, Randall laughs at him and says it works on little kids ''and little monsters. However, Mike apparently lies by saying that he wasn't scared and he just has allergies (followed by a fake cough), to which Randall disbelievingly nods his head and replies, "Uh-huh. Sure." When Sulley tells him to save his tactics for the scarefloor later on, Randall immediately shows off and brags that he's been working hard and gloats that he will beat Sulley at work and become Top Scarer. However, when Mike tells Randall that he and Sulley will win over him instead, Randall shushes Mike and sarcastically asks if he could hear the "winds of change" and leaves. Offended and angry with Randall, Mike mimics him, calls Randall a creep, and tells Sulley he is going to let him teach Randall a lesson one of these days. ]] Later, Randall and Fungus try to outmatch Sulley and Mike when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the scarefloor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA find out that a human girl has escaped, Randall tries to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they name her Boo. Afterwards, as Sulley and Mike start to search for Boo (who had quietly run off), they accidentally bump into Randall, who reveals himself and asks what they're doing, to which a worker slides by and tells him they are rehearsing a play; this prompts Mike to sing loudly, "She's out of our haaaaaaair!" and an irritated Randall orders him to stop. As he talks to Sulley about Boo escaping and how it spread on the news, she quickly escapes into an aisle. Mike manages to stall Randall by telling him Waxford is involved in the whole thing. As Randall goes to confront Waxford and Sulley runs into the aisles to look for Boo himself, Mike is then confronted by Celia who, after being seriously injured by the CDA, is mad at Mike for the restaurant event the other night and feels betrayed as she tells Mike that she thought he cared about her. As the two argue, Randall and Waxford overhear and turn to look and Mike, trying to cheer Celia up, suddenly grabs her and kisses her, prompting her to angrily slap him. Randall then looks at the newspaper and discovers Boo on the front page. Coming to realize that Sulley and Mike might know something about Boo, he chases Mike in his direction. Mike runs into one of the aisles and manages to hide from Celia behind the corner of a wall. However, the Mr. Waternoose portrait on the wall behind Mike suddenly morphs into Randall, who quickly pins a startled Mike against the wall and interrogates him about the kid missing. Mike tells Randall that he won't let him pin it on him and if he hadn't cheated last night, the kid never would've gotten out. Offended that Mike told him he was cheating, Randall soon calms down and figures out a way to make things better. After asking Mike what happens when the bell rings in 5 minutes, Mike guesses he gets a time-out, only for Randall to angrily tell him, saying that everyone goes to lunch. After calming himself down, Randall asks him what the scarefloor will be after that, Mike — after a short pause — guesses it will be painted and this makes Randall lose his temper and angrily tell Mike that the scarefloor will be empty as he shakes him and calls him an idiot. After seeing a clock, the frustrated Randall decides to make a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch, so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was really a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead by Randall when he enters Boo's room and starts to jump on her bed to prove to Sulley that everything is fine. In Randall's lair, he and Fungus push their cart in and Randall tells him to help him out with the box with Boo inside. As they lift it up, Randall says the kid needs to "take off a few pounds" and empty it out on his small seat, but Mike ends up falling out, much to Randall's surprise and anger. He demands Mike to tell him where Boo is and calls him a "little one-eyed cretin", but Mike firstly corrects him and that it is pronounced "creet-in," then tells him to threaten him properly, and finally says he is nuts to think that kidnapping him will help Randall win and become Top Scarer. In response, Randall laughs sinisterly and asks Mike if he still thinks it is about the scare record, to which Mike admits he did until Randall chuckled. Before he can get out of the seat, Randall holds him back and ties his wrists up and begins to use him as his lab rat. He begins to explain his plot to Mike, telling him that he is about to revolutionize the scaring industry and that Sulley will soon be working for him. He once again demands Mike to tell him where Boo is, but when Mike refuses, Randall tries his new machine called the Scream Extractor on Mike (whom he uses as his lab rat) to insure that he doesn't tell anyone of his plan. However, before it can get to his mouth, Randall is thwarted by Sulley when he unplugs the Scream Extractor. Annoyed, Randall asks Fungus what he did wrong, but Fungus doesn't know. Exasperated, Randall loses his temper and yells at Fungus to go check the machine and Fungus does so. Sighing with annoyance, Randall looks down and notices the wires are unplugged. So he goes into the backroom to find the main wire to plug the machine back in. Meanwhile, Sulley comes and grabs Fungus, rescues Mike, and traps Fungus in the Scream Extractor. When Randall comes back after plugging the machine back in, he is shocked to see Fungus in the seat instead of Mike. He commandingly asks the shrieking Fungus where Mike is. However, since Fungus cannot talk with the machine in his mouth extracting his screams, a frustrated Randall presses a button to stop the Scream Extractor. Then Randall once again asks Fungus where Mike is. Dazed and blacking out, a wheezing Fungus points to the left and Randall growls frustratingly as he follows in Sulley and Mike's direction. As soon as Randall leaves, Fungus finally faints and falls out of the seat. When Sulley and Mike go to Mr. Waternoose for help and tell him everything and that Randall is going to kill them, he is about to help them and return Boo to her door; however, when Waternoose deliberately brings in the wrong door, Sulley and Mike are devastated to learn that he is actually Randall's henchman in the plan and that the Scream Extractor's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Under Randall's orders, Waternoose pushes Sulley and Mike into the door and banishes them to the Himalayas, thus turning on them. After Waternoose shuts the door before Sulley can run back in, Randall continues with his plan, now that he and his men finally have Boo. Later on, as Randall puts Boo in his seat to extract her screams, Mr. Waternoose shows up and starts to argue with Randall, mad at him for forcing him to get rid of his scarers so Randall could follow through with his plan. Ignoring him, Randall tells his henchman that scarers won't be needed at all since he has a machine and then adds that Sulley got what he deserved anyway. Hurt and shocked by this intolerant response, an upset Waternoose tells Randall that Sulley was the twice the scarer he'll ever be, making Randall give Waternoose a look and growl lowly in defeat. Afterwards, Mr. Waternoose is forced to accept Randall's plan and stands back as they watch the Scream Extractor slide towards Boo's mouth to extract her screams. Before it can, a roaring Sulley suddenly comes to Boo's rescue, destroys the machine, and throws it at Randall, Mr. Waternoose, and Fungus. While Randall manages to avoid the machine by clinging to the wall, Mr. Waternoose is crushed by it. After freeing her, Sulley makes an attempt to escape with Boo and an enraged Waternoose orders his own boss around, telling Randall to get Sulley or else he will kill Randall. Despite not being afraid of his henchman, an already-prepared Randall does so anyway and growls angrily at Sulley, turns invisible, and stops him from escaping. Then Randall proceeds to try and finish Sulley off, once again by his henchman's command. Soon, Mike arrives and tries to say he was sorry to Sulley for their earlier fight in the Himalayas, but he gets frustrated when Sulley won't listen as he is being attacked by Randall, who has turned invisible. Sulley exclaims he is being attacked, but Mike, not understanding, tells Sulley that he's not attacking him and to hear him out since he is being honest. Whilst Sulley is struggling with the invisible Randall, Mike tells his friend that they are a team and their friendship is more important than anything. A frightened Boo approaches Mike, who tells her that Sulley is too sensitive. Boo starts to cry and get worried as she watches Randall prepare to kill Sulley. Mike tells Sulley that if he starts crying, he will cry and will never get through the situation, and apologizes he wasn't there for him, but assures him that he is now. Getting fed up, Mike tells a dying and weak Sulley since he is baring his soul to him, he could at least pay attention and throws a snowball at Sulley. However, he misses and it hits Randall in the face, making him visible enough for Sulley to knock him out by punching him in the face, finally getting out of his grip. Mike notices Randall and suddenly realizes he was trying to kill Sulley this whole time. As Sulley escapes with Boo and Mike, Mr. Waternoose tells Randall — who finally woke up, but is still a bit dazed — to get up and that they can't let anyone witness the plan, to which Randall sinisterly replies that there won't be (implying that if the plan worked, Randall would then kill Waternoose as well). When Sulley and Mike get to the scarefloor and Sulley activates a door to get to Boo's door, Randall chases them into the factory door system and hops onto one of the doors to head after them. Sooner or later, he is able to recapture Boo, then he escapes into a door hundreds of feet in the air. Sulley chases Randall whilst grabbing onto doors and when he hits some, Randall is alerted and notices Sulley coming after him, so he runs into a door with Boo and closes it shut. Sulley hurls himself in to save Boo and becomes happy to see her when she greets him, only to be hit by Randall's feet and nearly fall out the door, but he manages to hold onto the edge. As he dangles for dear life, Randall starts teasing the terrified Sulley, calls him a stupid, pathetic waste and bangs his foot on the door, almost making Sulley fall. Scared, Boo starts to cry and look away in fear as Randall tells Sulley he has been #1 for too long and now, his time is up as he smashes Sulley's fingers with his feet and starts to push him off to kill him, also telling him he'll take good care of Boo, meaning that he'll abuse her for his own amusement. However, Boo manages to gather up her courage and overcome her fear of Randall as she suddenly jumps on him and starts pulling on his antennas to save Sulley, making him scream repeatedly in pain and turn different colors. Sulley starts to climb back up and Boo grabs a nearby baseball bat and begins to beat Randall with it, making him turn different colors again. Sulley then takes it from there and he grabs Randall by the neck and holds him in a snake wrestling move and Boo roars at him, thus proving that she's not scared of him anymore. Sulley then tells Randall he's now out of a job, making Randall gulp in fear. Later, Sulley throws Randall into a door leading into the human world, sending him to a trailer home in the south, where a hillbilly mother beats him with a shovel while being cheered on by her son who warned her about the "gator" getting in. Sulley and Mike then destroy the door to make sure Randall never comes back. Before leaving, Boo (proud that she beat Randall) blows a raspberry at the door. As revealed in a Disney comic book, Randall had managed to somehow escape the human world. After returning to Monsters, Inc., Randall made a plan to frame Sulley and Mike for a crime he committed to get them fired and hire him as the Top Scarer. However, Randall was arrested by the CDA when his plan was discovered and foiled. Personality ]] In ''Monsters University, Randall was originally a kind, timid teenage monster who would hang out with Mike. However, after Mike was forced to befriend Sulley and stopped associating with Randall, he felt hurt and this caused him to slowly turn on Mike and become his new enemy. In Monsters, Inc. Randall is ruthless, intelligent, arrogant, sneaky, short-tempered, grouchy, and overall rude and evil in nature. He is also a selfish jerk who doesn't care about a lot of people. As well, Randall is something of a backstabber as he had betrayed his own henchman Waternoose by coming up with another plan to kill him if his main plot worked out. Appearance In Monsters University, Randall is seen as a young and pimple-faced teenager. He sometimes wears his purple glasses. In Monsters, Inc., Randall has 3 fronds, green eyes, 4 arms and legs and has the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings, making him invisible (as well as being able to cling to walls). He can also camouflage like a chameleon. Trivia * Randall is constantly believed to be the first film's secondary antagonist and Mr. Waternoose's right-hand man. This is apparently false information as the film itself states Randall is the real mastermind and Waternoose is just a servant several times (despite Waternoose ordering Randall to kill Sulley at one point). ** One example is when Mr. Waternoose himself even subtly admits that Randall is behind everything when he tells him he never should've gone through with his plan since he had to banish his Top Scarer because of him. Plus, when Randall argues back saying that Sulley got what he deserved, Waternoose angrily replies that he was twice the scarer Randall will ever be, which makes Randall growl lowly in anger. ]] ** Another hint of Randall being the mastermind was when after he was briefly knocked out by Sulley, when Mr. Waternoose told him that "there can't be any witnesses," Randall responded in a sinister way that "there won't be," which suggests that he also plans on also killing Waternoose after Sulley and Mike. * For a long time, there have been rumors by fans stating that Randall was not evil, but just a grouchy and tired (as there are bags under his eyes from lack of sleep) monster who wants the respect Sulley gets. However, most of this is not true as Randall has done many evil things in the first film as he had tried to kill Sulley by strangling him, only to be stopped by a snowball being thrown at him by Mike and then getting punched out by Sulley. After waking up as the trio had escaped, he had planned to kill Mr. Waternoose as well when he told him there cannot be witnesses to his plan. * In Monsters University, Randall is constantly believed to be the deuteragonist (and tritagonist)-turned-secondary antagonist, the tertiary antagonist, and a minor antagonist. * Originally, his names were Ned and Switt. He was named Ned in the early treatment and Switt in the original opening. * Randall is the second Pixar villain to be physically fought, the first being Stinky Pete. * He is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * In one of the Disney comic book strips, Randall gets arrested by the CDA at the end after trying to frame Sulley and Mike for a crime, eventually getting caught by the CDA as the true culprit. Thus, this makes him the second Pixar villain to get arrested, the first being Mr. Waternoose in the original film. * He shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from Recess. Both are sneaky and mean and they have the same posture. * For some reason, Randall is the only scarer in the first film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This implies that at one point, Randall was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. * At one point, Randall threatens to put Fungus through the shredder. This is a shout-out to one of Steve Buscemi's characters, who was once killed by a shredder in another movie. * It is occasionally rumored that Randy is his middle name. However, it is actually his nickname in Monsters University. Gallery randallwhite.jpg 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|Randall harassing Sulley and Mike Randall-Boggs-Monster-s-Inc-disney-villains-1038350 600 330.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg Randall in Disney Infinity.png|Teenage Randall, as he appears in Disney INFINITY Category:Important Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Bogeymen Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Speedster Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains